Justil
Justil is a male human wizard and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Justil was an associate of the Heroes of Unity, a professor at the Emeron Wizard's College and later became the court mage to Baron Christopher Ravenut. He was killed fighting in the Battle at Thorgain Peak. Background Early Life Justil was born in 1056 to a common family in Dromma. His father was a professional messenger and courier and was frequently away from home. His mother primarily raised he and his four siblings while working as a barmaid to supplement their income. When Justil was a child a wizard from The Vade named Frenderix came to his village and Justil was enamored with the traveling wizard. Justil asked Frenderix what he could do to become a wizard and Frenderix gave the boy a series of tests, concluding that he could become a capable mage and Justil's family this. Wishing for a better life for his son, Justil's father used his connections as a courier to arrange for him to be able to attend magical school in The Vade. Justil studied hard and worked his way through school wile also working as a scribe. After School After Justil graduated from basic classes at the Mage's University he managed to secure an apprenticeship with a well renowned arch-wizard named Melbin, where he came to meet his new master's fellow apprentices, among whom was Taltharian. In 1072 Melbin died, which seemed to have released a powerful creature from an extra dimensional creature where he had imprisoned it. The creature attacked Melbin's home, slaying two of the late wizard's apprentices before they were able to flee. The monster, however, hunted them down and slew another of the creatures. Between their notes and observations they believed that the creature would hunt down any of Melbin's apprentices past and present. A former apprentice, Benverho, had already left the Eastern Realms for the Principality of Emeron, and Taltharian, Justil and the final two surviving apprentices decided to travel there to warn him and seek his aid in destroying the monster. In Emeron Justil and the other apprentices arrived in Emeron City and found Benverho only to learn the monster had already attacked him there, although the wizard managed to narrowly survive and flee the beast. Even better, Benverho gathered his companions, the Heroes of Unity, and rallied them to slay the beast. The apprentices joined with Benverho and the heroes and fought the creature, ultimately destroying it. Taltharian and Justil decided to remain in Emeron to continue their studies at the Emeron Wizard's College and ultimately joined the Heroes of Unity in their adventures and quests. Justil split his time between adventuring with the Heroes of Unity, looking after their interests in Emeron City while they were traveling and furthering his studies at the Emeron Wizard's College with the profits of the adventures he accompanied them on. Later, he also helped to care for the orphaned child Christopher when his adoptive guardians, Trista Ravenlark, Beastnut and Benverho were away from the city. After the Battle of Unity Justil did not participate in the Battle of Unity, as he remained in Emeron City to care for Christopher and make preparations in case the battle fared poorly. In the years after the battle he taught continued to study at the Emeron Wizard's College and increase his magical abilities. Eventually he began teaching there and eventually gained a position as a full time professor. He also helped to mentor Christopher as the boy grew and began to study warfare and dabble in magic. Eventually Christopher became a knight and was later named Baron of Lurinlund in 1091. As the court mage of Baron Christopher's predecessor had been killed in the same attack that slew Baroness Sirri Bryce, Christopher was in the market for a court mage. Benverho had already moved on from Emeron by that time and the other wizard the new baron knew best was Justil. The wizard accepted the offer of Court Mage and became a trusted adviser to Christopher on both magical and mundane matters. Hunt for Artifacts of the Gods In 1129 word Baron Christopher Ravenut began hearing rumors about a plot to unearth certain magical artifacts for some unknown reason. Intelligence revealed that a group of adventurers (who later became known as the Heroes of Prophecy) were gathering the items but turning them over to a potentially corrupted knight named Sir Zadric Trield. Justil accompanied Baron Christopher to Iest to confront the group and both men were amazed to discover Dandy Lion, the Hero of Unity whom both men knew and respected, was among the group. Dandy convinced him of her identity and that the other Heroes of Prophecy had good intentions and were not acting against the interests of the kingdom. Further discussion convinced Christopher that they were being used as dupes of Sir Zadric, though he had little to no proof of this to take to the King or to Zadric's liege. Baron Christopher demanded that the Heroes hand over whatever artifacts they had on them, but they declined. They admitted that they'd already given the Club of Galmar to Zadric, but stated that they would not hand over any the artifacts to him until the question of his loyalty was resolved. However, they also felt that they would be safest in their hands. Christopher was ill inclined to accept this but was swayed both by Dandy's promise that they would look after them and the vow of Kagami of Towa that if Zadric was, indeed, betraying them that she would not rest until he saw justice. Justil returned to Lurinlund with Baron Christopher and they continued to monitor the situation and find out all they could in regards to the artifacts. Word was soon received that the Heroes of Prophecy had slain Sir Zadric Trield and pursued his masters in the south helped to convince him that he had made the right choice to trust them. The Battle at Thorgain Peak In the spring days of 1130 Dandy Lion and Kagami of Towa came to Lurinlund stating that they'd learned the purpose of the conspiracy collection the artifacts: To allow an evil god from another world to come to Goric. They stated that the items the enemy had managed to gather were being used in the ritual on Thorgain Peak in the Dwarven Mountains, and they requested aid from him. The situation was tricky, as the Dwarven Mountains were well in the territory of the Thorgain Kingdom, and sending troops into their borders could be an act of war. Still, time was very short and Dandy and Kagami assured Baron Christopher that should the enemy succeed the destruction that the Dragon Queen would cause in her bid against the gods would be massive. Christopher decided it would be better to ask for forgiveness than permission given the circumstances and hastily gathered a small force of 200 soldiers to march to Thorgain Peak. Justil accompanied the force, as both men agreed his magical prowess and knowledge would no doubt be needed. Baron Christopher's force, accompanied by Justil, Dandy, and Kagami, reached Thorgain Peak on the 15th of Unicorn, 1130. They found a force of 200 dwarves there under the command of General Harlock Hammerhand alongside the surviving Heroes of Prophecy and their allies: Lylena, Ferris Gerabaldi, Samara, Vestibule, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, Martok Stonecutter, Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian. The allied force faced the evil wizard Salvok who was was already performing the ritual behind a seemingly impenetrable magical shield. Worse, the dragons Emerald and Starr were awaiting them and immediately engaged the assembled forces. Both Baron Christopher's and General Hammerhand's forces battled the dragons, taking heavy losses in the fight. Justil did not hold back in his magical attacks, leveling as many as possible as quickly as possible on the dragons. Unfortunately this marked him as a primary target of the beasts and both of the creatures focused on the powerful wizard. While Justil fended off the flaming breath attack of Starr, Emerald was able to slay Justil (and several soldiers around him) with his chlorine gas breath weapon. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs